Melinda Halliwell
Prudence Melinda Halliwell, more commonly known as Melinda, is the third child and only daughter of Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt, and the younger sister of Wyatt and Chris. According to the Book of Three, she is born in 2007, when Chris is three and in the comics, in which the year is 2008, she looks like a one year old. She was seen in the final episode of Charmed being sent off to school with Wyatt and Chris. ("Forever Charmed"). Future Melinda was never shown in her adult self, not even in the dark future of Chris-Crossed. This may be due to the fact that Piper and Leo made choices in life in this time; choices that prevented them from having another child. Another reason might be that the demons who vanquished the Charmed Ones in that time line killed her as well. Another possibility is that she may have survived the demon attack, before being forced to choose between being killed or going on the run by evil Wyatt. (This theory is supported by the fact that evil Wyatt is seen trying to kill Chris in Chris-Crossed.) Morality Bites Future In "Morality Bites", a version of Melinda is born much earlier than in the standard future, and is Piper and Leo's only child, as they are divorced. In the wake of Nathaniel Pratt's witch hunt taking over this time, her parents have also forbidden her from using her powers, in order to protect her from the witch hunts. In this future, her name is Melinda Wyatt, taking her father's surname. Because Leo was in this future still a whiteligder she might had that time whitligder powers, like Orbing etc. Dark Future There had been no evidence presented of Melinda as ever having been born in the unchanged future. In fact, Chris's testimony that Leo was "never there" for him in that future hints at his work as an Elder taking away from his family life, making it even less likely that she exists. Powers and Abilities Though it remains unclear what powers Melinda will inherit, it is clear that she will not have whitelighter powers as she was conceived after Leo was made mortal. Because of this, she will only inherit her powers from Piper's side of the family. Although she will thus be somewhat less powerful than her brothers, it is presumed that she will be considerably more powerful than the average witch due to her Charmed ancestry. In the Charmed Comics she was shown to apporate potion bottles to the kitchen, unintentionally creating a vine demon. Telekinetic orbing In the 7th Charmed Comic issue, The Heir Up There, it was confirmed she's part whitelighter and possesses telekinetic orbing like her brothers and her aunt Paige. Confirmation of Existence Both the Official Charmed Companion Book The Book of Three Volume 2 and The Official Charmed Magazine have confirmed that Piper and Leo will have a third child, a daughter, and that she will be named Prudence Melinda Halliwell. She was shown only in a short scene, being sent off to school with Wyatt and Chris, in one of the flash forward sequences at the very end of "Forever Charmed", confirming that this obviously came to pass. Name In the episode, "Baby's First Demon", Phoebe has said that Piper originally wanted to name her first child, Prudence Melinda, in honor of their big sister Prue . The name Melinda appeared in one of the episode's casting scripts, though it was never mentioned explicitly in the final episode. The Book of Three Volume 2 credits her as Prudence Melinda. That book is a fully authorized companion, and thus proofs that her names is Prudence Melinda. Other than the fact that she exists, and the obvious given conclusion that her powers are purely inherited from Piper's side of the family, little is known about her. Notes * Paul Ruditis tweeted that (out of The Charmed Ones' Daughters) Melinda is the oldest, Prue (Phoebe's Daughter) was the youngest making the Twins older than Prue, although Prue came into her powers faster. * In the comic, Phoebe names her eldest daughter Prudence as well. Still, it is possible for both sisters to name their daughters Prue. Piper just uses her daughter's second name, Melinda. * According to The Charmed Comics, Melinda has either the gifts of apporation or conjuration. * Of the nine cousins, she is the third oldest. * Melinda, as well as her brothers, will have three children. Appearances Melinda Halliwell has appeared in 2 episodes throughout the course of the series. ;Season 2 :Morality Bites ;Season 8 :Forever Charmed ;Charmed comics :Charmed Lives :No Rest for the Wicca See Also *Piper Halliwell *Leo Wyatt Category:Characters Category:Witches Category:Warren Witches Category:Upper-Level Witches Category:Comic Characters Category:Babies Category:Half-whitelighters